Le kidnappeur de Boston
by What if life was a fanfiction
Summary: Depuis plusieurs années, l'équipe de la criminelle de Boston était confrontée aux pires atrocités. Meurtres, viols, enlèvements, séquestrations, fraudes, tortures et mensonges. Plus rien ne les surprenaient. Sauf que lorsqu'une enquête touchait des victimes de l'âge de Billy, l'équipe avait toujours un peu plus de difficulté à gérer.


-Mais Jane, que tiens-tu dans ta main ? demanda Maura.

Un peu nerveuse, Jane laisse entrevoir ce qui se trouvait dans sa main.

-Je crois que je suis enceinte, annonça Jane.

Maura regarda Jane avec un regard triste, son rêve de former un jour un couple avec Jane venait de s'effondrer. Elle ne pourra alors jamais lui avouer la réelle nature de ses sentiments à son égard. Elle en était amoureuse, éperdument amoureuse, mais elle comprit alors que Jane et elle c'était impossible. Jane portait l'enfant de Casey. Elle se doutait bien qu'avec la venue de cette grossesse, Jane allait finalement accepter la demande en mariage de Casey. Il allait alors revenir d'Afghanistan et rester à Boston pour de bon. Maura devra alors se résigner à rester dans l'ombre et observer sa meilleure amie vivre la vie qu'elle aurait aimé lui offrir. Maura savait très bien que la fécondation se produit seulement quand les chromosomes d'un spermatozoïde se combine avec ceux d'un ovocyte de deuxième ordre afin de former un zygote. Ne possédant que des ovules, Maura était pleinement consciente qu'elle ne pouvait biologiquement avoir d'enfant avec Jane. Elle se permettait quand même des fois, tard le soir, de rêvasser à sa belle Jane portant leur tout premier enfant. Elle se voyait massant les pieds meurtrie de Jane après une dure journée, de mettre sa main sur son ventre quand il où elle donnerait ses premiers coups lançant un regard amoureux et ému à sa douce. Elle se promit de ne plus jamais penser à une petite fille ayant les boucles folles de Jane ou bien à un petit garçon ayant le même regard vif et intense que sa mère. Maura devait se ressaisir et jouer son rôle de meilleure amie et lui donner le support dont Jane devrait avoir besoin.

-C'est merveilleux Jane, un enfant avec la personne que tu aimes, tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as?

-Je suis complètement terrifiée, dit Jane entre deux sanglots.

Maura s'avança doucement vers Jane, tout en la prenant dans ses bras elle lui promit :

-Je serais toujours là pour toi et cet enfant Jane.

Lorsque les sanglots de Jane s'estompèrent, Maura dénoua lentement son étreinte. Tout en gardant le contact visuel, elle prit tout doucement la main de Jane et l'emmena tranquillement vers le canapé. Une fois assises, Jane, le regard vide, fixait le téléviseur éteint. Après un moment, qui sembla à Maura comme étant des années, elle se risqua à prononcer la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Quand vas-tu le dire à Casey?

Jane était perdue dans ses pensées, elle revoyait Casey lui dire au Dirty Roberts qu'il avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie dans l'armée, qu'on peut tellement s'habituer à un mode de vie qu'on en devient dépendant, qu'il était devenu colonel. Elle le revoyait lui dire qu'il avait peur de n'être en mesure de faire quelque chose d'autre aussi bien que lorsqu'il exerce son métier de soldat. Jane voyait très clairement l'image de Casey portant son gilet bourgogne lui annoncé qu'après vingt ans de service dans l'armée américaine, il devait choisir entre partir ou rester. Elle le revoit lui dire très sérieusement qu'il était sur le point de réaliser son rêve et de devenir général. Elle se revoit, dans la maison de retraite ou Casey, Maura et elle sont aller reconduire Patrick Doyle Senior, annonçant à Maura le départ de Casey pour une autre mission en Afghanistan, ne sachant pas s'il allait se réengager ou non. Elle réentend ses dites paroles en écho dans sa tête depuis que le test de grossesse qu'elle avait fait le matin même affichait un résultat positif.

-Il repart en mission.

-Pour combien de temps? demanda Maura.

-Il ne sait. Il pense se réengager, à moins que l'on se marie, dit Jane tous en regardant Maura du coin de l'œil.

Jane se remémora l'expression déconfite de Maura lorsqu'elle évoqua la possibilité qu'elle se marie avec Casey. Jane aimait Casey elle en était certaine. Par contre, Jane n'aimait pas les ultimatums et encore moins lorsqu'ils concernaient ses sentiments. Jane avait déjà assez de difficulté à gérer ses émotions, il ne fallait donc pas ajouter une pression supplémentaire. Elle l'avait donc laissé partir. Suite à son départ, Jane était dévastée. Elle se réfugia dans le travail oubliant du même coup, sa santé, ne remarquant même pas le retard de ses règles. La fatigue qu'elle ressentait, elle pensait que c'était dû au fait qu'elle avait eu de grosses enquêtes et qu'elle n'avait pas eu de bonnes nuits de sommeil depuis le départ de Casey il y a de cela six semaines. Jane avait compris qu'elle avait du retard lorsque fouillait le sac à dos de sa victime âgé de seulement quinze ans et qu'elle tomba sur une serviette hygiénique. Perdu dans son décompte elle en fu sorti par Korsak qui demanda si elle trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant dans le sac de la victime. C'est pourquoi le lendemain matin au réveil, elle fit le test de grossesse qu'elle avait acheté en quittant le poste la veille. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Maura qui déposant doucement sa main sur sa cuisse droite.

-Jane! Est-ce que ça va? demanda Maura d'un air inquiet.

-Que vais-je faire Maura?

-Commence par informer Casey, il t'aime, il reviendra, vous serez vraiment heureux tous les trois. Allez! Appelle-le.

-Pas aujourd'hui, dit sèchement Jane. Il l'aime plus, qu'il m'aime. Il s'est réengagé dans l'espoir de devenir général.

-Jane

-J'ai juste envie de dormir présentement et de pleurer. Je suis tellement fatigué, je ne sais plus ce qui m'arrive, dit Jane en pleurant silencieusement.

-C'est normal, les changements physiques que subit ton organisme peut accroître les instabilités émotionnelles. Ton corps produits un cocktail étonnant d'hormones. Ton corps sécrète une hormone que l'on appelle la gonadotrophine chronique humaine qui court-circuite les commandes hypophyse-ovaire qui incitent le corps jaune à sécréter de la progestérone et l'œstrogène.

-Le corps quoi? demanda Jane perplexe.

-Le corps jaune est une structure endocrine de l'ovaire produite par la transformation du follicule ovarique après l'ovulation.

-Maura je t'adore, mais je suis vraiment épuisé pour une séance de WikiMaura, je veux juste aller dormir.

-Je comprends, dors bien Jane. Je vous aime ne l'oublie pas.

Maura quitta l'appartement, lorsque la porte fut fermée derrière elle. Elle s'adossa sur cette dernière et elle pleura longuement son amour pour Jane, le plus silencieusement possible afin que Jane ne se doute de rien.


End file.
